


A First Meeting

by ahunmaster



Series: Office AU [105]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Office, F!Soundwave - Freeform, Family, Fluff, Gen, Gender Bender, Genderbending, OCs - Freeform, One Shot, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Raising a Baby is a Dirty Job, Step-siblings, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8688175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Bloodshed meets his baby brother for the first time.





	

 

This was not his best idea, but it was the only idea he could think of to get out of some awkward family gathering where he would have no way to escape.

 

Bloodshed, of course, had to have second thoughts right after he rang the doorbell to Soundwave's house.

 

Thornstriker would probably be upset with him, but hopefully it would only be because he saw his new baby brother first without her and not because he was doing this so he wouldn't have to have the meeting in front of everyone at some Saturday night family gathering.

 

So of course when Soundwave calls and asks if Thornstriker was available to get some supplies from the store did Bloodshed take the chance and say his wife wasn't available, offering to do it instead.  It wasn't much and he had to go out anyway.

 

He wasn't sure if Soundwave had caught on to his plan, but she gave him the list anyway.  And now nearly an hour later, he was standing in front of Soundwave's door with bags in his hands and no one but his stepmother and baby brother home for the day.

 

Bloodshed was sure Soundwave would simply have him put the stuff on the table and leave.  Maybe the little guy was asleep and she didn't want to risk waking him up?  How often did babies need to sleep?  Or would she ask him to stay to see the baby with Bombrush there?  Bombrush had gone back to work recently, but was he working shorter hours?  Primus, maybe he should have brought Thornstriker with him-

 

"Oh, come in, Bloodshed!  The door's unlocked, I have to finish cleaning up this mess."

 

It was a little difficult getting in and locking the door behind him, but the moment he stepped into the kitchen, he nearly dropped everything in shock.

 

There he was.  His little baby brother, gurgling and filthy with white vomit and spit all over him as Soundwave tried to clean him and herself up.

 

The meeting was pretty anti-climactic.

 

"Can you put everything on the counter?"

 

Nodding, Bloodshed put everything down and spaced out as he watched the scene in front of him.  A little baby, wiggling and spitting up and gurgling nonsense while his mother tried to calm him down.

 

Bloodshed wondered if his own mother did the same with him.

 

"Could you turn the faucet on to warm?  I'm sorry you had to see him like this.  He's been spitting up all day..."

 

"Ah... s-sure." Getting the water going, he removed his jacket and helped Soundwave get his little half-brother under the water once it was just the right temperature.

 

"Can you hold Diskdrive here while I get our clothes into the washer?"

 

Dumbly nodding, he watched her walk off with spit covered clothes and looked down at the wormy little thing in his hands.  Diskdrive sucked on his fingers with no regard to what was on them and looked up at him with eyes that looked familiar.

 

"Ah... no, no, don't-" Bloodshed was not sure how to pull the fingers out to clean them, but man was this baby's grip strong.

 

Now Diskdrive was wailing.  Oh for fuck's sake.

 

"No, no, um, your mom's coming back... j-just calm down-"

 

"BLEH!"

 

There was something on his face.  And his neck and that shirt he liked.  White, slimy, and foul smelling dripping down his front.  So Diskdrive was capable of projectile vomiting.

 

This was not how he had envisioned his first meeting with his brother to have gone.

 

XXX

 

Two hours later and he was now sitting on the couch with Bombrush's clothes on while his were being washed.

 

Soundwave, frazzled and jumbled with motherly nerves and everything else going on, had made him some coffee as an apology for the mess he had unexpectedly walked in on.  She was still running around doing stuff, but at least she was now able to get shit done.

 

All because Diskdrive had finally gotten his mother's milk down, burped properly, and was now sleeping on his brother's chest in the living room.

 

Bloodshed was finding this... rather nice.  Sure, it sucked that his arm was feeling a bit numb and that nothing but boring sports news was on, but it was nice.

 

This would probably be awkward to explain to his step-brothers once they got home from school, but at least it wasn't the mess that it was hours ago.

 

Thornstriker was probably still going to be mad at him once he texted her to let her know where he was.  At least until he sent a picture of them.

 

Until that time came, Bloodshed was fine as he was.

 

This wasn't that bad at all.

 

END


End file.
